Alternative beginning
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Esta es una versión paralela de cómo nace el grupo de las musas, nuevamente siendo Honoka quien más ganas le pone para superar las dificultades que se presentan. Oneshot.


Debut en Love Live. Lo más sorprendente de ello no es el debut, sino el hecho de que use un título en inglés para darle nombre a este OS. Primera vez que hago algo así, principalmente porque mi inglés da pena ajena, aunque tiempo atrás había creado un OS cuyo título estaba en latín (sí, una lengua muerta me inspiró mejor y más pronto que el inglés). En fin, no les molesto con mi eterno divorcio con el inglés y empecemos.

 **Alternative beginning**

En la escuela preparatoria de Otonokizaka, ubicada en alguna región bastante moderna de un país japonés cuyo nombre no les pienso decir (Genius), se encontraban tres chicas que tenían la mirada fija en un tabloide de anuncios que indicaba la más reciente resolución (todavía en discusión) de parte de la directora de la escuela: El cierre de la misma en caso de que no hubiere el interés de una cantidad suficiente de alumnas para inscribirse para el próximo año. Ya habían visto y oído el anuncio en vivo y directo, pero ver aquella cartelera era lo que hacía falta para bajar los ánimos a más de una chica.

Habían alumnas que se mostraban seriamente preocupadas por el futuro de la escuela, muchas incluso tenían alguna hermana menor que esperaba estudiar allí en un futuro, pero digna de destacar era Honoka, la cual se notaba que se le iba el color de la piel al momento de leer lo que decía el anuncio de carácter oficial. Sus amigas Umi y Kotori estaban también muy impactadas, aunque se les veía por encima que lo suyo no tenía ni punto de comparación con Honoka.

─ ¿Cierra la escuela? ¿Así nomás? ¿Por qué?

─ Hablé con mi madre, y al parecer va a hacerlo porque esta escuela no está atrayendo alumnas nuevas, por lo que considera insostenible generar nuevas planillas de inscripción si no hay un buen número de aspirantes ─ dice Kotori ─. Lo siento mucho, Honoka-chan. Sé lo duro que debe ser esto para ti...

─ Pero es que no es justo que le hagan esto a la escuela ─ replica Honoka entre lágrimas ─. Esta escuela es bastante genial ¿Qué es lo que le falta para hacer que las aspirantes vean con buenos ojos la escuela?

─ Pues no sé. La verdad es que para mí siempre ha estado bien ─ opina Umi ─. Salones de clase, un club de tiro con arco, profesoras capacitadas... Yo voy bien con eso.

─ ¿Nada más un club de tiro con arco? Supongo que ese es el problema que tiene la escuela ─ observa Honoka de manera analítica, dando mil vueltas al asunto ─ Claro ¿Cómo va la escuela a resultar atractiva si únicamente hay un club de arquería, uno de lectura, uno sobre el uso de la deep web y uno de ciencias ocultas? Al menos debería haber un club adicional para cocina, o química, o gimnasia, o yo qué sé.

─ Incluso con esos aditamentos, no estoy muy segura de que eso funcione ─ interviene nuevamente Kotori ─. Según mi madre, las alumnas sólo se dedican a admirar a idols juveniles y esas cosas, y hasta está bastante en alza los clubes para ser seiyuus. Las escuelas con representaciones de idols están siendo muy solicitadas últimamente.

─ ¡Pues nos hacemos un club de esos y listo! ¿Hace falta un grupo de idols para salvar la escuela? ¡Pues aquí nos tienen! ─ aclama Honoka con determinación, dejando boquiabiertas a Umi y Kotori.

─ ¿Idols? ¿Nosotras? ¿Acaso te comiste algo caducado en el almuerzo? ─ protesta Umi ─ ¿Qué pasa si no lo conseguimos?

─ Umi-chan, estás olvidando algo fundamental ─ Honoka mira directamente a los ojos a Umi, poniéndola nerviosa ─. La serie que protagonizamos nosotras sí va a salvar la escuela. Son las Aqours del spin-off que viene después las que van a fallar. No te preocupes, que no hay manera de que perdamos.

─ Honoka...

─ ¡Pues ya está decidido! ─ Honoka choca sus palmas y lanza una épica mirada hacia ningún lado en especial ─ Lo que necesitamos es practicar, y también necesitaremos de alguien que nos ayude con la letra, la composición y la coreografía... Umi-chan, ¿tú podrías hacernos la letra?

─ ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Eso es un poco vergonzoso.

─ Pero tú eres la más indicada para hacer esas cosas, Umi-chan ─ anima Kotori ─. Vamos, al menos hagamos un intento para practicar...

─ No, todavía no ─ responde Honoka ─. Antes de establecernos con temas e identidad propios, primero sería buena idea que probemos a llevar algún tema ya existente. Si podemos llevarnos bien el karaoke, estaremos entonces en condiciones para establecer nuestra propia firma en los escenarios.

Umi y Kotori se miran entre sí antes de asentir, dándole la razón a una sonriente Honoka. Sería una buena idea comenzar así.

* * *

 **Techo de la escuela**

Luego de pedir permiso al consejo estudiantil para practicar en el salón de baile y recibir un rotundo no de parte de la presidenta, el trío fundador no tiene otra opción entonces que estar bajo el abrasador sol de mediodía para dar sus primeros pasos. Honoka instala unas cornetas al su teléfono y luego pone a rodar la canción que iban a ensayar, y así juntas dan su primer paso de preparación.

 _Los guardianes del Universo_

 _Al triunfar el mal_

 _Sin dudar salen a combatir_

 _Por un mundo ideal..._

─ ¿Eso es lo que toca practicar? ─ cuestiona Umi mientras intentaba llevar el ritmo.

─ ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo, Umi-chan? ─ dice Honoka.

─ Pues se me hace raro que pongas el opening de un anime originario de 1986, y que encima ni siquiera sea el original, sino una versión pirata que los españoles le plagiaron a los franceses, a quienes por cierto les salió un resultado bastante lamentable, tomando en cuenta lo grandioso que es el anime.

Kotori y Honoka se miran sin dejar de bailar, pero no le dieron demasiada importancia al asunto y siguieron con la práctica. Habían fijado una pronta fecha de debut y tenían demasiadas cosas por hacer para estar correctamente a tono.

* * *

 **Algún tiempo después**

Ya el trío había estado realizando diversos entrenamiento para tener sus cuerpos a tono y luego de estar haciendo prácticas con las letras para montar una buena composición, ahora era el momento de encontrar a alguien que les diera una mano con la composición musical. No era algo fácil de hacer, tomando en cuenta que no había un club dedicado a la música, por lo que no había un sitio en el cual empezar a buscar. Honoka se paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela mientras se comía unas frituras, cuando de pronto escucha que alguien tocaba el piano. Era un tema bastante bien llevado, y Honoka se acerca al salón de música, extrañada por pensar que nadie frecuentaba aquel lugar.

Al abrir un poco la puerta que Maki, una kouhai que siempre destacaba por sus notas y su actitud tsundere (sobre todo por esto último) era quien estaba tocando el piano. Era sorprendente ver la habilidad que mostraba con las teclas, Honoka quedaba embelesada con aquello, puesto que ignoraba que la pelirroja tuviera una habilidad semejante. Fue inevitable que terminara abriendo completamente la puerta y entrara para hablar con ella directamente, aunque el solo hecho de entrar hace que la kouhai se asuste ante la intromisión.

─ ¡Eres maravillosa con el piano, Maki-chan! ¿Quieres unirte a nuestro grupo de idols?

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ dice Maki sin entender lo que quería decir Honoka.

─ Quiero decir que mis amigas y yo estamos formando un grupo escolar de idols para así salvar la escuela, y me gustaría que te nos unas para lograr esa noble empresa...

─ Párale un momento al carro, que estoy a que me pierdo entre tanta explicación ─ interrumpe Maki ─. Vamos a ver si entendí lo que me quieres decir: Quieres que me una a un equipo no oficial, sin apoyo y todavía en conformación de idols que se dedicarán a cantar treinta minutos por concierto a todo pulmón y haciendo cincuenta poses eróticas por minuto con cosplays para el placer de otakus pervertidos que harán diez mil millones de doujinshis hentai y hasta con futanari sobre nosotras e infinidad de fanarts con la misma temática, y chicas yuris hardcore sin novia que agarrarán los puestos de la primera fila para mirar bajo nuestras faldas, y todo para salvar del cierre a una escuela que se dedica a desviar su presupuesto para que la directora se haga las mechas.

─ Sí, básicamente eso ─ responde Honoka sonriente.

─ No me interesa ─ es la cortante respuesta de Maki ─. No estoy dispuesta a pasar ese tipo de vergüenza ante tanto público. Tengo que convertirme en una doctora respetable, y para ello tengo que proyectar una imagen igualmente respetable, cosa que definitivamente no voy a lograr voy con un grupo de idols que ni siquiera cuente con un presupuesto definido ni con apoyo oficial de parte de la directora o el consejo estudiantil.

─ Bueno, ¿podrías al menos ayudarnos para la composición de un tema musical?

─ Bueno, pero lo hago para que me dejes en paz ─ acepta Maki mientras se masajea las sienes ─. A ver, ¿tienes la letra de la canción que quieres que haga?

─ ¡Claro! ─ Honoka da saltos de alegría y abraza fuertemente a Maki ─ Eres la persona más chévere que haya conocido, Maki-chan.

─ ¡S-suéltame, baka! ─ Maki, en plena activación de su modo tsun, intenta soltarse mientras se pone más roja que su propio cabello.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

─ ¡Ya está! He logrado convencer a Maki-chan de que nos componga una canción ─ dice Honoka muy contenta, y Kotori y Umi se alegran ante la noticia.

─ ¡Eso es genial, Honoka-chan! ─ celebra Kotori ─ Pero ahora deberíamos elegir un nombre para nuestro grupo. No nos haremos con seguidores ni con aspirantes para la escuela si no tenemos un nombre de grupo.

─ Eso es verdad ─ dice Umi ─. Tenemos que pensar en un buen nombre. No podemos elegir cualquier nombre, como si fuéramos cantantes de cabaret. Necesitamos algo que sea original, alegórico a algo que sea genial, y que nos acompañe en nuestros conciertos.

Las tres chicas se ponen entonces a pensar en un nombre, mientras que cerca de ellas se encontraba Nozomi diciéndoles a distancia que se llamaran µ's, aunque ellas no la escuchan para nada.

─ Pues no se me ocurre nada. Tiene que ser un nombre bastante bueno ─ dice Kotori.

─ Oigan, podríamos llamarnos... ─ Honoka pone los brazos en X frente a su pecho, ante la mirada de sus amigas, y Nozomi hacía un enorme grafiti en la pared con el nombre de µ's detrás de ella ─ X-Force.

─ ¿Lo mejor que se te ocurre es plagiar a _Deadpool_? Mejor pensemos en algo más ─ sugiere Umi.

─ Esto no es un plagio ─ responde Honoka ─. Nuestro anime es antes de que salieran las películas del antihéroe, por lo que en todo caso sería él quien nos plagie.

─ Pero igual no me gusta. Deberíamos pensar en algo más, Honoka-chan ─ opina Kotori.

Nozomi alza un papelón con el nombre que ella había sugerido, y encima tenía el nombre en las dos caras, a modo de que de un lado dijera µ's y del otro muse, pero el trío no se da cuenta de ello. Luego Nozomi alza un cartel luminoso con µ's tan grande que acaparaba todo el paso, y que además las luces podían cambiar para que también dijera "muse" y "Alt+230", y la propia Nozomi tocaba un silbato con todas sus fuerzas mientras movía unas luces largas como si hiciera señas para el aterrizaje de una avioneta.

─ Pues no. No se me ocurre absolutamente nada ─ termina por decir Honoka, y Nozomi termina sufriendo una caída al estilo anime.

─ ¿Es que no lo pueden ver? ─ explota Nozomi acercándose al trío ─. Tengo como dos minutos diciéndoles que sería una buena idea que llamen a su grupo µ's, como las musas de la antigua Grecia.

─ ¡Ah, es verdad! ─ responde Kotori ─ es como aquella película _Hércules_ de Disney en la que aparecen las mujercitas rojas cantando: _Somos las musas, diosas de las artes que proclaman a los héroes_...

─ ¡Esas mismas! Ya nos estamos entendiendo ─ dice Nozomi aliviada.

─ Pues nos hubieras dicho antes que proponías ese nombre, senpai. Tenemos bastante rato quebrándonos la cabeza pensando en un nombre ─ dice Honoka, sacando una gota en la nuca de Nozomi.

─ No se preocupen. Para la próxima les diré ─ termina por decir con un tic en el ojo.

* * *

 **Algunos días más tarde**

Saltándonos la parte del primer concierto y la inclusión (de alguna manera) de Rin, Hanayo y Maki, el equipo de las µ's estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados, no solo en número de integrantes, sino también en las encuestas de popularidad estudiantil, mostrando que los primeros conciertos ofrecidos se estaban convirtiendo en sendos exitazos. Pero todavía les faltaba alguien que les ayudara en la gesticulación y la animación de las multitudes. No todo era cantar y sonreír como yanderes en el escenario, además que habían encontrado algunos mensajes de blogs dedicados a las idols que las señalaban como patéticas e indignas de ser consideradas como verdaderas idols, cosa que preocupaba bastante al grupo. Y además todavía tenían pendiente la formalización de su grupo ante el consejo estudiantil.

─ Rechazadas ─ responde Eli sin siquiera mirar la solicitud.

─ ¿Ehh? ¿Y por qué? ─ se queja Honoka.

─ Porque eso de un grupo de idols es una soberana tontería ─ dice Eli sin siquiera torcer su gesto ─. Ahora hagan el favor de irse de aquí, que tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo pintarme las uñ... quiero decir revisar los formularios de los clubes y revisar las opciones más viables para salvar la escuela de su cierre.

Las musas salen decepcionadas del consejo estudiantil, sin saber qué hacer para formalizarsse como club de idols para así contar con financiamiento oficial de la escuela, cuando Nozomi sale del salón del consejo para hacer compañía a las musas.

─ ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer para que podamos contar con apoyo oficial, senpai? ─ dice Honoka.

─ Es una lástima que no pudieran lograrlo, pero creo que ni con la aprovación de Elicchi hubieran podido conformar un club de idols, puesto que ya existe un club así ─ las musas miran a Nozomi con una mezcla de extrañeza, emoción y curiosidad ─. El club en sí tiene el nombre de investigación de idols. Es un club secreto que ha seguido desde tiempos inmemoriales el paso de idols y otros grupos musicales y coreográficos femeninos como A-RISE, las Lucky Stars, y todos los grupos y cantantes que aportan los openings y endings de animes shoujo y yuri... Es el club dedicado a las idols más completo que haya existido jamás, pero lamentablemente sólo cuenta con un miembro.

─ ¿Sólo uno? ¿Y de quién se trata? ─ dice Rin.

─ Su nombre es Nico Yazawa. Es la mayor fan de las idols que haya pasado por la escuela, precisamente porque su sueño es convertirse en una ─ dice Nozomi tranquilamente ─. Pero les recomiendo que tengan cuidado si la encuentran. El tener que lidiar sola con un club la ha convertido en una chica bastante sensible y gruñona, y quizá hasta esté celosa de ver que alguien más está consiguiendo en pocas semanas lo que ella no ha conseguido en más de dos años en esta escuela.

─ Ya veo. Entonces tenemos que encontrarla y podríamos invitarla a que se una a nosotras ─ resuelve a decir Honoka tranquilamente ─. Voy a buscar a Nico-senpai para hablar con ella. Vengo en un rato.

─ Hey, Honoka ─ intenta detener Umi, pero su amiga se va corriendo de allí ─. Vaya que es tonta. Ni siquiera sabe dónde está la tal Nico-senpai, y tampoco sabe dónde está el club de investigación de idols.

─ Lo único que nos queda es entonces confiar en que el instinto de Kosaka-senpai funcione ─ dice Maki.

No hubo nadie que se atreviera a decir nada en contra de la sugerencia de la pelirroja. Todas pensaban exactamente igual que ella.

* * *

 **En otra parte de la escuela**

Nico Yazawa estaba mirando por la ventana, pensando en la cena que tendría que preparar, cuando ve a Honoka corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por los pasillos. La pelinegra no le da mayor importancia y vuelve su vista al exterior, pero Honoka se detiene justo a su lado, haciendo que Nico volviera a mirarla.

─ Disculpe, ¿es usted Nico-senpai?

─ Sí lo soy ─ responde mirando de reojo a la intrusa ─ ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

─ Pues tienes cara de Nico Nico Nii, y por eso creí que era usted ─ responde Honoka.

─ Como sea, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

─ Quiero invitarte a que te unas a µ's.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Nico alza una ceja extrañada ─ ¿A qué viene eso?

─ Pues que nos gustaría que nos ayudes a mejorar nuestras técnicas para animar al público, y así nuestro grupo podrá mejorar en el escenario.

─ No me digas ─ Nico se cruza de brazos, lanzando una mirada indiferente ─ ¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio?

─ Pues que podrás convertirte en idol, cantarás ante el público como siempre quisiste, haremos crecer el club de investigación de idols y conseguiremos crear una saga de anime que incluso contará con spin-offs luego de que nuestra serie termine.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ empieza a ilusionarse Nico ─ ¿Una saga de esa clase como _YuGiOh_?

─ No tanto, puesto que no tendremos más de 220 capítulos, ni dos películas, ni tampoco una temporada cero, sino apenas 26 capítulos repartidos en dos temporadas, una película y una OVA, y el spin-off de Aqours no contará tampoco con los 180 capítulos de _GX_ , ni los 154 de _5D's_ , ni los 146 de _ZEXAL_ , ni tampoco los 148 de _ARC-V_ , y ni siquiera los ciento y pico que va a terminar teniendo _VRAINS_ y las demás series que le vayan a seguir.

─ Pues no me interesa ─ Nico vuelve su vista a la ventana ─. Lo siento, pero así no me conviene, así que piérdete.

Honoka estaba decepcionada por la respuesta de Nico. Sinceramente esperaba poder llegar a un acuerdo con Nico, pero tal parece que eso no sería posible. Justo cuando estaba por irse, derrotada, una idea llega a ella. Parecía algo tonto, y quizás no funcionaría, pero nada perdía intentándolo.

─ Nico-senpai ─ la aludida voltea a mirarla con fastidio ─ ¿Y si te digo que serás capaz de tener para ti a una elfa si nos ayudas?

De pronto Nico abre al máximo sus ojos, pudiéndose ver las vasos sanguíneos en los bordes visibles, y encima tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

─ ¿Dijiste... que podré tener a una elfa... para mí?

─ Sí, para ti solita ─ dice Honoka con un tono atrevido ─. Y mejor todavía, será una elfa tsundere y cuyo cabello combine con tus ojos.

La propia Honoka no habría podido preveer que Nico empieza a expulsar un aura bastante poderosa que la hace cubrirse con los brazos, e incluso parecía que el cabello de Nico iba a volverse dorado cuando se vio envuelta en una estela ascendente de ese color, sus ojos despiden un brillo celeste, en contraste con el carmín habitual, y una sonrisa de lucha se dibuja en sus labios. Nico acababa de entrar en modo moja-bragas, y varias alumnas cercanas se desmayan ante aquella imagen, algunas incluso sufriendo hemorragias nasales. Y en cuanto a Honoka, ella en ese momento conoció el verdadero terror, al pensar que no había sido buena idea sobornar a Nico de esa manera.

─ Cuenta conmigo. Ya me has convencido ─ dice Nico sin perder su poderosa estela ─. Pero te advierto que no será fácil. El paso de la animación que debe asumir una idol siempre es complicado, y habrá alguna que otra ocasión en que consideres la opción de rendirte, pero conmigo no habrá opción alguna a darse por vencida. Habrán ocasiones en que el entrenamiento será tan duro que llorarán sudor y sudarán lágrimas (y no hay error en ese orden), pero por nada del mundo las dejaré rendirse. Todo sea por lograr el objetivo de conformar el mejor grupo de la historia.

─ ¿O sea que sí nos ayudarás? ─ dice Honoka muy ilusionada.

─ ¡Nico Nico Nii! ─ responde Nico volviendo a la normalidad y haciendo su gesto insignia.

* * *

 **Algunos días después**

Las musas estaban practicando arduamente los pasos a realizar para así llevar adecuadamente los conciertos. Iban bastante avanzadas y habían llamado bastante la atención de un nutrido público. El ascenso de su popularidad iba a tal nivel que en cuestión de días ya se estaban vendiendo los primeros doujinshis de ellas, además que ya entraban en escena las primeras páginas en internet que ya determinaba los shipeos entre ellas. Nico se sentía en las nubes con ese nivel de popularidad, si el grupo ya hasta era más famoso que las series y juegos shonen y yaoi (no nos hagamos ilusiones, tristemente el yaoi nos tiene arrasados, y si no lo creen vean todas las páginas de doujinshis y los fanfics de animes shonen). Sólo había un pequeño problema con el que debían lidiar para afianzar el éxito del grupo de las musas: No contaban todavía con la aprobación de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y eso limitaba su accionar dentro de la propia escuela.

─ ¿Es que la presidenta no quiere darnos una mano en esto? ─ se queja Hanayo ─ Nosotras tenemos el mismo deseo que ella de salvar la escuela del cierre, y por eso es que nos esforzamos tanto para ser las mejores idols ¿Por qué no nos ayuda?

─ Lo que pasa es que no cree que ustedes sean lo bastante buenas para hacer un papel decente en el escenario.

─ ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que hace falta? ─ cuestiona Maki.

─ Sí. Tenemos la letra, la música, la coreografía, la preparación física, y las gesticulaciones que necesitamos para ser idols ─ apoya Nico.

─ Pero les hace falta algo muy importante ─ dice Nozomi en voz baja, intrigando al grupo ─. Necesitan reforzar su flexibilidad y capacidad para bailar con gracia y delicadeza. Ese es el último paso que todavía les falta.

─ ¡Es verdad! ─ dice Honoka golpeando la palma de su mano ─ Hasta ahora no habíamos contado con nadie que dirigiera nuestros pasos de baile como tal, pero me pregunto quién podría ayudarnos en eso.

─ Elicchi podría ayudarlas en eso ─ todas se quedan mirando a Nozomi, y ésta estaba como si nada ─. No me miren así. Tal vez no lo crean, pero Elicchi fue bailarina de ballet durante su infancia, y todavía ahora practica de vez en cuando. La danza es lo que más ama en el mundo.

─ Pero eso sigue sin responder a por qué no nos quiere ayudar ─ cuestiona Kotori ─. Por lógica debería ayudarnos en lugar de seguir diciendo que no a todo lo que proponemos.

─ Eso pasa porque Elicchi sufrió un terrible trauma cuando era pequeña ─ Nozomi empieza la historia de su compañera ─. Cuando estaba en Rusia se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma al ballet, siendo esa su principal razón para vivir, pero en un concurso infantil en el que fue inscrito por su abuela terminó fuera del podio ─ todas las chicas se quedan boquiabiertas, incapaces de decir nada ─. Se esforzó al máximo, se negó al descanso con testarudez, estuvo día y noche practicando y bailando sin importarle que sus piernas dolieran... Y un simple traspié lo echó todo a perder cuando estaba cerca de la victoria... Y desde entonces tiene una actitud un tanto pesimista, pensando que el esfuerzo vale de muy poco para alcanzar el éxito, especialmente cuando no sabes en qué debes realmente esforzarte, además que tiende a poner sobre sus hombros el peso de todo, y por eso es que está trabajando tanto desde el consejo estudiantil sin aceptar ayuda externa.

─ No es justo... ─ Honoka aprieta sus puños con enfado al pensar en lo que acababa de contar Nozomi ─ La presidenta se está esforzando tanto, y nosotras ni cuenta nos dábamos de nada. No podemos dejarla sola en esto, puesto que todas tenemos el mismo objetivo, el cual es salvar la escuela.

─ ¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo! ─ apoya Rin.

─ Debemos demostrarle a la presidenta que ella no está sola en esta batalla por impedir el cierre de la escuela ─ apoya Hanayo.

─ Estoy de acuerdo ─ dice Kotori.

─ Entonces vamos a hablar con la presidenta, y no nos iremos hasta que nos escuche ─ propone Umi.

─ Y si se resiste se las tendrá que ver con mi Nico Nico Nii Power ─ dice Nico alzando un puño.

─ No hace falta ─ dice Nozomi ─. Yo tengo mis propios métodos para tratar con Elicchi cuando actúa de forma muy negativa, y siempre funciona.

─ ¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo lo haces? ─ dice Maki interesada.

* * *

 **Salón del consejo estudiantil**

─ ¡Nooooooo!

─ Se sienten bastante suavecitas, Elicchi, y parece que otra vez han crecido ─ dice Nozomi mientras sacaba provecho de la situación.

Las integrantes de µ's veían aterradas cómo Nozomi había atado de manos y pies a Eli a una silla y le había quitado el uniforme para dejar sus pechos únicamente con sujetador. Nozomi apenas oyó la primera negativa de Eli y empezó de inmediato a meterle mano de manera desvergonzada, y la pobre Eli no podía sino gritar y gemir.

─ Nozomi-senpai es... especial ─ dice Kotori con una sombra azul sobre su rostro.

─ Ya lo creo ─ dice Nico, también azul del miedo y cubriéndose el pecho con ambas manos.

─ Vamos, dale una oportunidad a las chicas para que opinen y nos ayuden a salvar la escuela ─ dice Nozomi mientras sigue manoseando los pechos de Eli ─. Hazlo o me veré forzada a hacerte algo que hará que esta historia pase a ser de categoría M.

─ ¡Oblígame, prra! ─ Nozomi sigue manoseando a Eli, y por un momento parecía que iba a remover las copas del sostén ─ ¡Está bien! ¡Les daré una oportunidad y escucharé lo que tienen que decir, pero ya detente, Nozomi! ─ ruega a gritos Eli mientras se retuerce inútilmente para escapar.

─ Eso es. Buena chica ─ Nozomi suelta a Eli y le da unas cariñosas palmaditas en los hombros ─. Toda tuya, Honoka.

─ Presidenta ─ la líder de µ's da un paso al frente, y en su mirada se notaba una gran determinación ─, queremos que se una a nuestro grupo, y así todas nos esforzaremos juntas para salvar la escuela.

─ ¿Estás loca? Ustedes no están listas... ─ Eli ve que las manos de Nozomi se acercan otra vez a su busto ─ Me uniré a ustedes. Bailaremos y cantaremos juntas para salvar Otonokizaka.

Las musas se ponen muy contentas y celebran al ver que el grupo ya estaba completo del todo, pues Nozomi ya había anunciado que también se uniría a µ's. Ahora podían comenzar como se debe, y Honoka veía un grandioso futuro para la escuela gracias al esfuerzo de todas.

* * *

 **Pocas horas después**

─ ¿Qué... es esto? ─ Umi tomaba el borde de una falda de tutú rosa que Eli le había dado a ella y a las demás integrantes del grupo ─ ¿No cree que esto es un poco vergonzoso y que la tela es muy delgada, presidenta?

─ ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ─ dice Eli alzando una ceja ─ Así es como hacemos las cosas en la madre Rusia. Hasta lo hombres aprenden a bailar de ese modo, así que cállense todas y empecemos a practicar los pasos de baile, que tenemos que armonizar a la perfección.

─ Yo no sé de qué tanto se preocupan, si en el escenario sobrarán las veces que tengamos que aparecer con trajes más vergonzosos que este, así que aguanten como campeonas, que esto es una carrera de aliento ─ dice Nico ya ataviada con el tutú y apurándose en meter unos calcetines enrollados en la zona del pecho.

─ Ya basta de charla y apúrense para que empecemos a practicar ─ ordena Eli.

─ ¡Como usted orrdene, generrala! ─ dice Honoka acentuando mucho las "r".

─ No hace falta que hables así ─ regaña Eli.

─ Ya lo sé, perro es que me parrece muy diverrtido ─ a Eli le sale una gota en la sien ante la respuesta de Honoka.

─ Horosho.

─ Pues bienvenida al grupo ─ dice Umi.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Ahora sí he culminado mi debut en Love Live! Ha sido una experiencia tremenda para mí el escribir este OS, y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado la lectua. Ahora los dejo, y les prometo que para este mismo mes de diciembre les traigo otro OS de este anime ¿Qué les parece?

Hasta otra


End file.
